


tiptoe as you pass

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky Feels, Fae Tony Stark, Human Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Feels, Tony has a heart, fluff adjacent, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky knew better than to step in the fairy rings that filled the woods.Sarah Rogers had drilled it into his skull that the fae would whisk him away if he put even one toe into the circles of mushrooms. Bucky, terrified of her and the wooden cooking spoon that she wielded like a sword, heeded her easily.





	tiptoe as you pass

**Author's Note:**

> title from a shakespeare quote:  
“if you see a fairy ring  
in a field of grass,  
very lightly step around,  
tiptoe as you pass;  
last night fairies frolicked there,  
and they’re sleeping somewhere near.”
> 
> just wanted to write some fae!tony because HALLOWEEN and this was the result, so enjoy!!

Bucky knew better than to step in the fairy rings that filled the woods. 

Sarah Rogers had drilled it into his skull that the fae would whisk him away if he put even one toe into the circles of mushrooms. Bucky, terrified of her and the wooden cooking spoon that she wielded like a sword, heeded her easily. Besides, there was just something about the rings that set him on edge. They felt… older, almost, than the woods around them, and sinister in a way the trees weren’t. He could always tell that he was getting too close when a shiver ran down his spine and the taste of copper flooded his mouth. He’d step back, away from the mushrooms, and everything would be okay again.

Only, his system didn’t work when he tripped over a tree root and went flying right into the ornate fairy ring he had dodged moments ago. Bucky watched, almost in slow motion, as his hand broke the barrier, followed by the rest of his body. He landed with a hard thud, but any pain was secondary to _ getting the hell out of the fairy ring _. 

Bucky scrambled to his feet, movements wild, and lunged forward, only to be stopped by a light hand on his shoulder. Slowly, and filled with dread, he turned.

In front of Bucky was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. He could’ve been seventeen or seventy; his face was ageless. His eyes, though, were pools of honey brown, older than the forest itself. Bucky’s breath caught as the boy cocked his head, examining him. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to step in fairy rings?” he asked, sounding more amused than he had any right to be. “Now I have to… what is it I have to do, again?”

“Whisk me away to Fairyland and steal my soul?” Bucky offered nervously, palms sweating. His voice came out hoarse and he knew he was shaking. 

The fae- because he couldn’t be anything else- threw his head back and laughed. “I love humans,” he said breathlessly between fits. “You’re all so _ absurd _ ! Do you _ want _me to steal you? Is that what this is?”

“No!” Bucky said frantically, waving his hands. “I tripped! I didn’t mean to come into the circle, honest. Please don’t take me away.”

The fae considered him for a long moment, watching him with those ancient eyes. Bucky stared back, taking in all of the details that screamed _ otherworldly _. The fae wore clothes that went out of style centuries ago, some sort of odd tunic in red and gold, and a blue circlet on his head. Just his luck, Bucky figured, to have stepped into the circle of some sort of fae royalty. If he got out of this, he was going to tell Steve to just punch him, no context.

“What is your name, little human?” he questioned finally, quietly. It felt almost like a test.

Bucky knew better than to give his real name to one of the Fair Folk. Names had power, and the fae were powerful enough already. But he couldn’t just not answer; rudeness was a capital crime to them.

“Bucky,” he said, willing his knees to stop shaking and hold him up. Anger kept him steadier; did the fae think he was stupid? “What’s _ your _name?”

Approval glinted in the fae’s eyes. “Not your true name,” he murmured, trailing a finger across Bucky’s cheekbone. “Smart. I am called Anthony, first of my name, sole heir to the Seelie Court.” He smirked, a contrast to the formality of only seconds ago. “But you don’t have to say all that; just Tony is fine.”

“What are you going to do to me, Tony?” Bucky averted his eyes. Tony clicked his tongue and tilted Bucky’s chin back up with one slender finger. His eyes were almost glowing gold in the forest light. 

“What do you want me to do?” he countered. “I can take you to the Seelie Court, where you will want for nothing, where you will be happy and merry for as long as you wish. I can leave you trapped in this circle until you rot and you feed the animals.” He paused as Bucky flinched. “Or,” he continued gently. “I can send you home. You will remember this, remember _ me _, but I will have no hold on you beyond that. What do you wish, human?”

“You say you _ can _ do all those things,” Bucky jerked his chin out of Tony’s grasp. He was no stranger to loopholes, and the fae’s offer seemed too good to be true. “But _ will _you?”

Tony looked astonished. “I can’t lie,” he said. “So trust me when I say I will respect whatever choice you make.”

“Are all fae this nice?” Bucky wrinkled his nose, just a little. “Because I was told you were evil, or something.”

“Not in the slightest,” Tony barked out a laugh. “We are a proud people, and a dangerous one. Kindness is not a trait we possess, Bucky. But we’re not evil, either. We just… are.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Thank you,” he said dryly. “Very helpful and not at all confusing. Are all fae this irritating?”

“I can’t answer with any degree of certainty,” Tony smiled toothily. “I don’t know every fae.” he sobered up quickly, staring at Bucky with that piercing gaze again. “Have you made your choice?”

“Send me home,” Bucky said without hesitation. As fun as the conversation had been, Bucky had a life, had family. If he had a choice, he wanted to stay. 

For a moment, Tony looked unbearably _ lonely _ and something inside of Bucky’s chest hurt. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, masked by a smile. “As you wish,” Tony inclined his head. 

The almost magnetic pull that had been holding Bucky in place ceased and left him disoriented and off-balance. He stumbled out of the circle in much the same way he entered it; tripping and hitting the ground. He didn't have to imagine the snicker Tony let out at the sight. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he grumbled, dusting himself off. “See if I come back to visit.”

“Visit?” Tony said, too confused to sound sharp. The lonely look was back, and Bucky just felt his resolve strengthen in response. “Why in the name of the Unseelie would you do that?”

“How else am I supposed to learn about fae?” Bucky smiled, a sort of olive branch. “I love Ma Rogers, but she clearly has no idea what she’s talking about. And I can’t be walking around with false information, now, can I?”

Tony’s smile, though slow to come, looked more honest than anything the fae had said yet. “I suppose I really have to help you,” he huffed. “For the good of my people and yours.”

“Exactly,” said Bucky, dusting off his pants. “Now, will you be here tomorrow, or do I have to hunt down your circle somewhere else? Can you just show up anywhere? Is there a-”

“Yes,” Tony cut him off gently, grinning with something that looked like disbelief. “I’ll be here tomorrow. Just step into my circle and I’ll come. I promise I’ll let you go home as soon as you wish.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” with a jaunty wave, high off of adrenaline and a little bit in shock, Bucky left the forest. Even as he walked home, he knew he’d be back. 

Years later, he proved Sarah Rogers right once and for all about fairy rings when he let Tony whisk him away to the Seelie Court with a sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make morally ambiguous fae tony steal bucky away, but i decided that i wanted to go fluffier and have bucky choose to go when he falls in love with tony later so that theres no squicky kidnapping undertones ya know
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
